


Bunny Boyfriend

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny Genji, Cum Puddles, F/M, Mirror Sex, Nihon Genji, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Shameless Smut, Smut, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Read on, if you want thisinnocent imageruined for you.





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t know why he didn’t take his visor off; wasn’t it hot in there? And sweaty? Maybe he was too busy beating his dick to notice. He had been at it for an hour, hunched over the bed, curled around the growing little pool of pink-tinted artificial cum.

“That had better not stain the towel.”

“Just don’t…nghhh…stop,” was the strained reply.

You had no desire to. The sight of your bunny boyfriend, white ass in the air and red lights stuttering for each orgasm, was too delicious to ever pass up. And there were a lot of said orgasms.

When Genji said he wanted to fuck like rabbits, he wasn’t kidding.

It had turned out to be too much for your poor little vagina, and too many sessions left it painfully sore. So you both turned to a strap on, and it was much easier to just build your stamina fucking him in the ass than take his dick every time he wanted it.

You listened to his desperate, frustrated panting while he tried to satisfy himself. Deciding he needed it harder, you tapped on his lower back. He spread his knees, giving you space you to lean over him, brace yourself in the bed, and hammer his asshole harder.

“Yes, that’s…”

The rest of it was lost in a series of euphoric groans. He was close to his fifth orgasm. Shifting your weight to one hand, you gathered both of his down-soft both ears in your fingers and pulled.

“Ah,” he called, with his mouth hanging open.

He curled inward just a little more, adding to the puddle of cum. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and settled back into a more comfortable position, gently pushing you with him.

“How many left?”

“Maybe…seven.”

You drew your hand back and then smacked his firm butt cheek with a significant amount of force.

“Let’s get started, then.”


	2. Bonus Joke Chapter

Genji handed you a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Well..."

While he gathered his words, looking uncharacteristically nervous, you squinted at the paper. It was a gradient of grey, splotchy and unreadable to you.

"I don't understand. Why did you hand me a sonogram?"

"Uhhh..."

His ears folded back while your mind jumped to the worst. Cancer?

"Do you have-"

"I'm pregnant."

It was safe to say that this was a shock.

" _No_."

He nodded silently.

"What about..."

You asked the question on autopilot, still not comprehending.

"They're yours."

That had you shrinking back, because you were with Genji because you were okay with having no kids. In fact, you wanted none. He wasn't supposed to be able to sire any, let alone carry any!

"Y/n..."

He tried to step forward and comfort you. You fell dramatically to your knees, your life flashing before your eyes.

"How many?"

He paused, trying to go easy on you.

"...Four."

"Jesus Christ."

His hands gripped your shoulders gently.

"Does this mean...you are not into pregnancy sex?"

"Babycakes, sugar, pudding pop...I love you, babe, but it's a full _fucking_ time job to be with you."


	3. He Love the Way You Riiiiide It

This time you skipped right to the ear-pulling. Genji took this as a challenge. See how long he could go before the first orgasm. He barely touched his white cock and let it mostly just hang, to be jostled when you got really rough.

Your muscles were strong enough by now that you could control them like it was nothing. Snapping your hips cruelly and then rolling them almost lovingly. Alternating between those two for a couple hours, keeping him on the edge. You teased him until he almost begged. But that wasn't the goal today. No, today it was about the journey, just like the cliche saying.

A short mirror stood in front of Genji's bare face. It was just tall enough that he could see himself, and you could see him, too. You saw the blissed face he made when you rolled your hips, the way air softly puffed out of his open mouth. He dozed, his body melting forward from the gentle, consistent rub of the toy at his sensitive orifice.

When you'd had enough of that expression, that's when the violent pumping started. The change was instant, Genji's eyes rolling back and his mouth forming an oval. He was already bending back somewhat, and you 'assisted' him by pulling harder. There was no pulling too roughly. His muscle weakness from being fucked allowed you to turn his back into an alluring curve. Your efforts were rewarded with a low whine.

"Look at yourself," you commanded.

Your firm grip on his ears kept him in position. When he locked eyes with himself, you tugged a tad more and pounded his backside with a few rough thrusts. A stuttering groan, and he spilled onto the towel.

"Good bunny," you purred.


End file.
